Miradas que hablan
by RosiRose
Summary: Sus miradas se encontraron una y otra vez como si de un iman se tratase . Uno no decide cuando enamorarse, ni de quien. Eso aprenderan Sasuke y Sakura. COMENTEN POR FAVOR!


En un enorme departamento, muy bien equipado, vale la pena aclarar se encontraba durmiendo, en una de las habitaciones una joven de no más 16 años. A medida que esta joven se despertaba dejaba ver mejor su larga y hermosa cabellera rosa, sus ojos grandes y levemente rasgados de un color verde jade intenso que hipnotizaría a cualquiera. Su cara de facciones finas y delicadas. Se sentó en la cama y mira la hora.

─¡Demonios! Me quede dormida. Llegaré tarde─ saltó de la cama y rápidamente entro en el baño a tomar una ducha, al salir se dirigió hacia su guardarropa y se vistió con una blusa de tirantes negra y unos jeans que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus largas y bien formadas piernas y por último se calzo unas converse blancas. Tomo su morral de color negro y empezó la carrera hacia su colegio, en el camino se iba haciendo una coleta alta pero por la prisa no la sujeto bien y eso hacía que le caigan unos mechones rebeldes a los costados de la cara. Paro el primer taxi que vio y subió en el.

Al llegar a su colegio se dirigió a una secretaria

─Hola buen día vengo a inscribirme mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y debo ir a tercer año–habló la pelirosa con voz suave y amable.

─Señorita Haruno las inscripciones terminaron ayer. Ya no hay bacantes en este colegio ─sentenció la rechoncha secretaria de cabello corto

─QUE? Como que no hay más vacantes? No se supone que tengo la vacante reservada por ser alumna de este colegio?─dijo Sakura al borde del colapso

─Eso es para los alumnos que avisaron el año pasado. A ellos se les reserva la bacante y usted no la reservo.─ respondió una enojada secretaria

─Pero usted no me entiende. Si no estudio aquí ¿Dónde lo hare? Por favor ayúdeme tiene que haber una vacante por favor – imploró la pelirosa.

─Mira niña estoy ocupada tengo que entregar las fichas de 1500 estudiantes no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus penas así que adiós.─ finalizó la mujer.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la gradas de su ex-colegio preguntándose qué haría ahora que se había quedado sin colegio. Cuando comenzó a escuchar el timbre de su celular. Abrió la tapa y contestó

─Hola?─contesto la pelirosa

─Saku-chan! Como estas mi niña!─ una hermosa voz parecida a la de Sakura contestaba desde el otro lado del teléfono

─ Hola mamá estoy bien y tú?─ decía una Sakura sin ganas

─Estoy muy bien hija. Pero no te llamaba para eso hija─ dijo su madre e inmediatamente cambio el tono de su voz

─Entonces mamá?- Sakura se asustó un poco por el cambio de tono

─Te llamaba para preguntar te si te habías anotado en tu colegio─ dijo su madre cautelosa

─Ah pues mamá. Me he quedado sin bacante.─ dijo Sakura.

─ Oh no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, porque con tu padre creemos que sería buena idea que vinieras a estudiar a Japón, así estamos los tres juntos de nuevo─ dijo muy alegre Hanako Haruno

─tu crees?─

-si hija, igual ya o pienses tanto que tu padre ya te inscribió en el colegio. Solo llamaba para avisarte. Creí que sería difícil pero que te hayas quedado sin bacante me ha facilitado las cosas. Bueno cuando tengas todo listo llámame así te envió el boleto de avión. Adiós!- y lo único que se escucho fue el tuu tuu tuu que significaba que la llamada había terminado

Sakura pensaba que todo esto estaba pasando muy rápido y se pregunto si todo aquello que estaba viviendo se trataba de un sueño. Se pellizco el brazo izquierdo y concluyo que estaba despierta. Se levanto de los escalones en donde se encontraba sentada y se destino a ir a su departamento a alistar sus maletas.

Era una nueva mañana y Sakura se encontraba lista junto a sus maletas esperando el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto. Vestía unos shorts cortos de jean rasgados en la parte de los bolsillos, una camisa a cuadros blancos y negros y unas converse negras. Y en su pelo descansaba una diadema negra que contrastaba con su pelo rosa.

Al llegar el taxi, el chofer la ayudo a subir las maletas dentro del auto. Ya sentada dentro Sakura miraba con atención su boleto con destino a Japón y no podía creer que todo eso este pasando tan rápido. Después de viajar por alrededor de unos 45 minutos el taxi freno avisando que habían llegado al aeropuerto. La pelirosa bajo sus maletas y se dirigió al lugar en donde debía abordar el avión. Le esperaba un largo viaje…

En el aeropuerto de Japón la esperaban sus padres, que la recibían con una gran y radiante sonrisa. La pelirosa acelero el paso para acercarse a ellos.

-bienvenida a casa Sake- la saludo su padre seguido de un abrazo.

La familia Haruno se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto en donde tomaron un taxi para ir a su casa. Al llegar Sakura se encontró con una casa mediana de dos pisos muy linda. Su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le informo que mañana seria su primer día de clases

-mañana? Pero recién llego y mañana tengo que ir al colegio? Es tan injusto-reprocho Sakura

- pero Sakura las clases iniciaron hoy. No puedes perder más tiempo.-dijo su madre

-pero no puedo ir sin uniforme-dijo triunfante Sakura. Creyendo que había ganado la batalla

-te lo compramos esta en tu habitación-sentencio su madre victoriosa

Ya en su habitación Sakura desempacó y luego tomo una ducha para después irse a dormir. Mañana sería su primer día en el colegio.

**Ok ahi va mi primera historia. comenten asi la continuo o no =)**

**besos! cuidense **


End file.
